deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe is a character from the anime/manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * B.B. Hood vs Mami * Mami Tomoe vs Black Rock Shooter. * Mami Tomoe vs Cole Dragoscale (Completed) * Mami Tomoe vs Diamond "A" (Completed) * Eden VS Mami Tomoe (Completed) * Gwen vs. Mami Tomoe * Mami Tomoe vs Jango Fett * Katsuki Bakugou VS Mami Tomoe * Mami Tomoe vs Miles 'Tails' Prower (Completed) * Mami Tomoe vs. Noel Vermillion * Noriaki Kakyoin Vs. Mami Tomoe (Completed) * Mami Tomoe Vs Pyrrha Nikos * Rose (Elsword) vs Mami Tomoe * Mami Tomoe vs. Vash the Stampede (Completed) * Mami Tomoe vs Yu Narukami * Chung Seiker vs Mami Tomoe Battles Royale * PMMM Magical Girl Battle Royale (Completed by InkSpider) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (To aru Majutsu no Index) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Devilman * Kamina (Gurren Lagann) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) History Some time before the start of the series, Mami was caught in a serious car accident which took the lives of both of her parents. Met by an opportunistic Kyubey, she made her wish, which was the only reason she survived, leaving her very little time to consider what to wish. From that point forward, she would fight witches by herself. About a year after she made her wish, she met Kyoko Sakura, another girl who made a wish the same time Mami did, but lacked in terms of experience. In time, they teamed up, and became friends fighting witches together. However, after sometime, Kyoko's father discovers that the only reason that he was gaining followers was because of Kyoko's magic. One night, in a drunken rage, he kills her entire family before committing suicide, leaving her alone. Due to this, she changes her ideals radically, and breaks off her alliance with Mami, saying that from this point forward, she'll only fight for herself. At the beginning of episode 1, she meets Madoka, as well as Sayaka, saving them both from the witch Gertrud. Acting as a sort of big sister / mentorly figure, she advises them to be careful when choosing and making a wish. Afterwards, she handily takes out Gertrud. Marking the end of Mami's life in the main timeline was when she entered Charlotte's Barrier. Warned by Homura about this witch, she instead gets suspicious of her and ties her up in ribbons. She gets overwhelmed by a realization that she will no longer be alone, and this leads her to become clumsy in battle. Finally, she gets her head chomped off by Charlotte, spawning many headless jokes. However, thanks to Madoka's wish in Episode 12, Mami is alive once again. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Mami Tomoe * Age: 15 * Height: 156-159cm * Occupation: Magical Girl Physical Abilities * Her speed is such that she can keep up with Homura (Fast enough to activate Timestop and keep Charlotte from eating her several times). She can also dodge bullets * As a Magical Girl, her physique exceeds that of normal humans. * Incredibly good trigger finger, as shown in her fight against Charlotte Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * As a magical girl, her ability is to conjure up ribbons. With her expertise, she has managed to create muskets and even cannons with it (From anywhere in her body). She has shown to be able to use them to the point where she can go toe to toe with Homura's modern weaponry. * It is stated by Kyubey that you can simply get another body back, or heal it as long as long as your soul gem is intact. In addition, you can nullify all the pain you can feel to your body, albeit with a slower reaction time and possible insanity. * The Tiro Finale, which is her only named attack, and the only one such in the entire series, deals a huge amount of damage to a single target. Normally she uses this as a finisher. * The musket's bullets can, seem to be explosive, as seen in this gif * Musket bullets are fast enough to reliably intercept machine gun bullets * These bullets can also destroy buildings. As Candeloro * Can summon familiars. She has two special ones that finisher cannons for legs, with one having a bow, the other having a spear. * Capable of overpowering Madoka Kaname, and can take several hits from her. * Witch's kiss allows her to mind control the victim into absolute despair. * Has many similar abilities as her magical girl, such as muskets and ribbons. Based on the events of Rebellion and thanks to the Law of Cycles, she can switch in and out of this form at will. * Has a different form of Tiro Finale, this one being made of fire. Ribbons * While not typically used as a combat weapon, she can use them to bind up opponents, create bridges, and even make it so that they can cut up foes (Manga). * Can create a clone, which she can control, that has the exact same statistics as her, speed, abilities, everything. Feats * Fights Homura, another bullet timer and timestopper, and practically wins. With a clone. * Curbstomped Gertrud and her Familiars * Fought Charlotte's familiars and mopped the floor with them * Is a Bullet Timer (See the Homura vs Mami fight) * Creates shield with Ribbons * Tiro Finale seems to have multiple variants, ranging from the typical series version, up to a "train", which is the most powerful version of this attack. * Fought and defeated Kirika Kure, a magical girl who has the power to slow down her enemies. * Madoka's arrows are calced at around 55 Gigatons (Enough to destroy islands), and they move at Mach 88-223 , and are likely far faster. In Rebellion, one of her opponents was seen dodging said arrows, yet Kyoko and Sayaka were able to hit it, although the arrows as portrayed in the video didn't seem to go Massively Hypersonic (It's possible that they can vary in speed), so it's more likely those arrows were moving closer to Mach 88-223. Because the girls are comparable to one another in speed terms while in Magical Girl form, they all should be able to fight at High Hypersonic+-Massively Hypersonic Speeds. * Became an idol singer in at least one timeline. Weaknesses * Soul Gem is a weakpoint. Although it can withstand much harm, it can be shattered, instantly killing Mami. It must also be within 100 meters of her body, or her body will essentially shut down. * If things don't go as she expects, she may freeze up or snap. * If she is amongst peers whom she can impress, or try to befriend, she gets immensely prideful, and clumsy. Otherwise, she is a combat expert and is strategic in battle, attempting to predict and counter her foes accordingly (see: Homura) Trivia Gallery mami-tomoe-o.gif|Dodge this Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Shapeshifters